


Run for your life

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Divas, New Warriors
Genre: Breast cancer survivors, Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Race for the Cure, Superheroes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firestar signs up to Race for the Cure despite never having run a mile in her life that wasn't absolutely life or death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run for your life

Angelica Jones chewed on a nail, what was left of it anyway, and contemplated whether she was completely or only _slightly_  mad for doing this.

"It's my first marathon too," said Patsy, putting an arm around the shorter girls shoulders, "I do all my running at work, you know." She winked. "Usually away from the very scary things-- or towards." Patsy shrugged. "Depends on the scary thing."

A round of dittos followed her comment.

Felicia was stretching like a cat, not in any practical way but just enough to get all the boys and a few girls looking her way. A single pink ribbon held her blonde hair back off her face. "It'll be fun not to be running for your life--" she started to say but stopped. "Okay, forget I said that. We're _all_  running for your life." She straightened up, hugging Angel tightly.

A group hug ensued, and Angel was crushed in the centre of her friends. "Ack," she said and cried a little, pretending it was because her ribs were cracking from the love-in. That got them all started. "Okay, it's time," she gasped past the arms and chests in her view.

Robbie and Vance stayed in the hug a minute longer, Robbie ruffling her short hair. It was growing back thickly now, she had a stylist who was just the right side of gentle and respectful when it came to her returning locks. "I like it," he said with his trademark grin. "Suits you. You look like a pixie."

" _Thanks_ , Robbie." She pushed his hand away, smoothing her hair back down carefully, using his sunglasses as a mirror. "It's part of my recovery, learning to love my hair again, and not wear the wig all the time. You on the other hand--" She pulled the grey hoodie down further over his face, smirking. "There’s nothing anyone can do for that mug. Or that one," she added pointedly looking in Vance's direction.

"Hey, I'm incognito. You think it's easy concealing these dashing good looks?" Robbie joked, fixing his hood.

Vance was wearing an equally unattractive trucker cap, a pair of sporty sunglasses, and t-shirt that said " _Come to the dark side, we have cookies_." She had to give them credit for trying _not_  to be memorable or recognisable but, like the shorts they were both wearing, people were going to notice them one way or another.

"I don’t know about dashing good looks," said Felicia. "But those shorts are pretty magical." Patsy and Monica made agreeing noises.

"Male objectification aside, thanks for doing this with me. All of you," said Angel, wiping the corners of her eyes.

Monica took the hair band from Angel's hand and arranged it on her friend's head, straightening the glittering halo attached. It wobbled crookedly despite her best efforts. "We love you, honey, I think I speak for us all when I say there's nowhere else in the universe we'd rather be," she said, and another round of dittos followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble before Young Allies, so it doesn't have Angel's friends from that team. I still haven't read that comic so I can't even rewrite it to include them now. Maybe one day.


End file.
